Fate Ensues
by Amber Pen
Summary: A story on fate and how in the wizarding world, prophecies always come true. Odd beings, two transfer students from Japan


Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K Rowling but all things under the category of not belonging to Hogwarts and J.K.Rowling is all mine.  
  
++ (mind speech)  
  
Oddness....yet normal..   
  
Darkness.......yet light..  
  
Light.........yet in anguish..  
  
Hurt.......yet not strife...  
  
Normal...yet so sad..  
  
Song.....yet no voice..  
  
War...yet no bloodshed.......  
  
Together they prevail,  
  
Apart, their fate is dismal  
  
An old prophecy in the department of mysteries, year 1805  
  
Luna Lovegood sat in a compartment, alone. She had heard that an old prophecy had been stolen from the Department of Mysteries. With The Quibbler in her hand and a quill stuck behind her ear, she reminsced for a few moment about the year past and gone. She had gone with some of the other members of the DA to the Ministry on thestrals, and smiled as she remembered Harry's face when he knew that she could see the thestrals as well.  
  
Suddenly, she was jolted out of her daydream by the slamming of her compartment door. She looked up and saw two students, one boy and one girl. She looked at them for a moment, and then went back to reading The Quibbler.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hotaru Honyasame and my sister here is Hoshiko. We are transfer students from Japan's Wizarding Academy of Dreamweave. Both of us are fifteen. What is your name?" The person named Hotaru, the boy, ended this long speech with a low trditional bow.  
  
Luna smiled dreamily, then replied,"Oh, my name is Luna Lovegood and I'm fifteen as well. I'm in Ravenclaw, and some of my other friends are in Gryffindor. The rest are in Hufflepuff, none in Slytherin. Hope both of you will be either in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff."  
  
"Erm....can you tell us about your school and how it functions,"Hoshiko asked, in a quiet voice."We're new to your school, and we don't know how it works." "My sister is a girl of little words. She hardly talks, and when she does, its not much."  
  
"well...." *boom* *boom**Cling*  
  
"I hate to interupt you, but it seems that we're reaching Hogsmeade station.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*Hoshiko's POV*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Firs' years here! Com' on don' be shy."  
  
I wondered who that was and why was he so *tall*. Concentrating on my brother, I sent him a message through our connection. Moments later, I heard him ask our new friend Luna about that big, tall, hairy guy.  
  
"Luna, who is that guy over there? Do we need to go with him?"my brother asked.  
  
"He's Hagrid, the groundkeeper. Quite nice if I do say myself. And I don't think you need to go with him. You're not a first year after all." she replied.  
  
Just after she said that, I felt someone looking at us. I turned around and saw....."Cho! What are you doing here?"  
  
" Hoshi? Its really you! I never thought you would come here."Cho replied.  
  
Turning back to Luna, I asked her what she knew about Cho.  
  
She told me that Cho was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and the*famous* Harry Potter has a crush on her. (Although she didn't say that, I could feel that she and her good friend Ginny both had crushes on him. That's why I'm a girl.)  
  
Well, then the guy with the big bushy beard whose name was Ha..Ha.Hagi? I think that was about it. Called me and onii-chan to go over.  
  
I bowed and sayed Ohayo as my brother did the same. Then the big guy (A/N whom I shall from now on refer to as Hagrid)brought us to a boat with a few little kids on it and asked us to sit on it until we set off.  
  
!!!!!!!!%!!!!!!!!%!!!!!!!!%!!!!!!!!%Normal POV%!!!!!!!!%!!!!!!!!%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"And there you should see your first glimpse of Hogwarts...."Hagrid droned on and on about how good Hogwarts was while both the transfer students dozed off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Dream Sequence^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Onii-chan, why are you in my dream?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you the same question, and where are we?"  
  
They stared out ahead, a hazy mist covering everything, making that place seem mysterious, though not creepy at all. It seemed to have a reassuring presence and it seemed as if it had been there since the begining of time.  
  
A soft, gentle voice spoke then, though powerful, it was not dangerous. +Ru, we need to check who this person is.+ +No problem, sis.+  
  
"Don't bother reading my mind. I am not human, no. I am the past, the present and the future. I am your fate, your destiny. You cannot change your destiny, and that is why you are at Hogwarts. You are two of the Seven. Remember your fate and your calling."  
  
Suddenly as soon as the dream had begun, it ended with a jerk from the boat they were on.  
  
(Skips to sorting)  
  
"Honyasame, Hotaru"  
  
He stood up straight and walked to the bench with the sorting hat on it. He plunked the hat on his head, and then....."Ah! I was wondering when I would see another Honyasame again. No use putting all your defenses up, so let them down, young lad. Hmmm, another mind reader we have here do we? O, and you have a sister. Good, good.Hard choice though." "Not Slytherin, that's for sure. Well, it better be RAVENCLAW. 


End file.
